


Night One

by HordesoftheThings



Series: Five Nights with the Doctors [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HordesoftheThings/pseuds/HordesoftheThings
Summary: Mike Schmidt thought his job couldn't get any worse. Risking death-by-haunted-animatronic every night for barely any money. But his night takes an unexpected turn when a scarf-wearing lunatic materialises in the restaurant intent on uncovering the mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza





	1. 12am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles have no connection to what time it actually is. Its just more fun than 'Chapter 1', 'Chapter 2'...

“Where is he? Where is he?” Mike Schmidt frantically flicked between screens, scanning the restaurant. Dining Room? Empty. Maintenance? Not there either. Surely not the corridors… no, thankfully. Come on… there! She was in the bathroom. That gave him some space to breathe. He ran another sweep around the building. Stage: everyone’s still there. Pirate Cove: silent. Kitchen: wheezing, groaning noise, camera still broken. Someone should really fix that. Wait… noise?

That’s not good… wait. Chica’s in the bathroom. Freddy and Bonnie are still on stage. Foxy hasn’t been seen all night. So who’s in the kitchen? The Phone Guy mentioned something about a ghostly Fredbear suit that appeared out of nowhere. Did he hide in the kitchen, where the camera can’t reach him? Mike slammed the right door shut, pressing his back up against it. He heard footsteps stomping towards him, purposeful and determined. They came to a halt right on the other side of the door. Thud thud - they knocked twice, the sound echoing around the empty corridors.

“Go away!” Mike cried out. The animatronics had come for him, just like Phone Guy had said. They were going to kill him, stuff him inside a suit and dump him in maintenance forever!

“Well that isn’t very friendly, is it?” came the reply. The voice was booming, and carried an air of authority and life that no animatronic could ever manage. Mike cautiously opened the door, and an absurd mess of a person fell into the control room. He had a mass of curly hair, bulging eyes and a huge grin, and wore the aftermath of an explosion at a laundry - red jacket, brown fedora and an enormous, rainbow striped scarf. He lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling, before abruptly jumping to his feet, spinning around to face Mike and holding out a hand to shake.

“Hello, I’m the Doctor."


	2. 1am

“Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria,” mused the Doctor, “It seems… familiar somehow. I can’t quite place it. Over 750 years you visit a lot of places. And you’re the night guard. It can’t be that bad a job, surely?”

“It’s called the Curse of Fazbear’s,” Mike replied, “the animatronics are haunted. They walk around at night and kill anyone they meet.”

“Oh come on, that’s ridiculous,” the Doctor laughed, “things look completely different in the dark. It’s probably just some shadows spooking you…” He walked over to the monitor and pulled up the dining area. Bonnie stared out of the screen, looking directly at the camera. “See, nothing to…” the Doctor pressed his face right up against the screen, his nose touching Bonnie’s virtual one, “Mike, the animatronics walk around at night!”

“Yes! Phone Guy says it’s to stop their joints seizing up, but that doesn’t explain why they are so hostile.”

“Phone Guy?”

“The Guy on the Phone,” Mike indicated the desk, “my boss. He calls in at the start of every shift. He used to work the night shift, he was the one who told me about the animatronics being hostile.”  
“Ah, that makes sense. Did he say anything about them killing people?”

“Apparently they might mistake us for endoskeletons and stuff us in a spare casing. Since the casings are covered in wires and electrodes on the inside the results of that would be… messy.” Mike shuddered at the thought.

“Hmm,” the Doctor paced across to the other doorway, looking out into the corridor briefly before turning back to Mike, who had returned to his position at the monitors, “that’s awfully advanced reasoning for an animatronic. Especially an animatronic in - what year did you say this was again?”

“I didn’t.”

“Ah. Well anyway restaurant animatronics that sophisticated don’t become widespread until the 2030s. There’s definitely something strange about the whole thing.”

“Yeah, the fact that Freddy Fazbear is trying to kill me.”

“You’re so fixated on the whole ‘killing’ thing. It really doesn’t do you much good you know.”

“Yeah, because Freddy Fazbear is trying to kill me.”

“Now calm down,” the Doctor spun Mike’s chair around to face him, holding a finger up to his lips, “shh, better? How long have you been working this job now?”

“This is my fifth night.”

“And despite the danger you keep coming back? That’s dedication.”

Mike considered this. “Well, I need the cash. Badly. And this is the only job I could get on short notice. They were practically begging for me to take the role.”

“I can imagine,” the Doctor looked over at the monitor screen, showing Bonnie stood inside the maintenance room, “How long is your shift?”

Mike looked over at a small clock on the desk. “Four more hours,” he sighed.

“And this power has to last until then?” the Doctor asked innocently.

“Oh no,” Mike rushed over to the monitor screen. The power read 60%. “How has so much of it gone already?”

“I take it running out would be incredibly bad,” commented the Doctor, completely straight-faced.

“Yes! There must be a leak somewhere. If it wasn’t for the power budget… anyway if it runs out we’re dead. We won’t be able to defend ourselves.”

“Well then it’s obvious what we need to do,” the Doctor stated, “I’m going out there to fix things up.”


	3. 2am

“You must be crazy! You’ll be torn apart if you go out there!”

“Apparently we’ll both be torn apart if I don’t,” the Doctor pointed out, infuriatingly logically, “It’s a simple enough job - get to maintenance, fix generator, get back. I do this sort of thing all the time.”

“And the killer animatronics?”

“You really do keep focusing on that. It’s not helpful. Come on, brighten up. You’ve got me here now. I’m something of an expert when it comes to surviving against all odds.”

“Fine,” Mike could tell there was no sense in arguing. Once the Doctor made up his mind, he was determined, “just keep in contact through these radios. I’ll try to monitor you, but remember I need to keep an eye on the animatronics too.”

“Excellent,” the Doctor made his way over to the right hand door, “everything looking good out there?”

Mike scanned through the monitor screens. “Chica is in the bathrooms, Bonnie’s in the right corridor, Foxy hasn’t shown himself all night. Just look out for Freddy - he hasn’t moved from backstage yet, but if he does you’ll run straight into him.”

“Lovely. Well, good luck Mike.” With that, the Doctor opened the door and strode boldly into the corridor, scarf trailing behind him.

 

“Ok Doctor, through that door is the dining area. Maintenance is across the room from you, in the furthest corner. Don’t spend too long out in the open.”

“See, this isn’t too bad, is it?” the Doctor replied. He looked round at the walls, covered with children's’ drawings. The four mascots he had glimpsed on the monitors were all there, serving food, playing instruments and generally looking nothing like the murderous beings Mike seemed so afraid of. The Doctor shrugged and pulled off one that had caught his attention. Unlike the others, this showed five mascots, with the fifth being a golden version of Freddy. “Mike, did Fazbear’s ever have other animatronics? Maybe a golden one?”

“What? Yeah,” came the surprised reply, “the Golden Freddy suit was retired years ago. Apparently the suit malfunctioned. From what I’ve heard the chain’s been through a lot of animatronics.”

“So I can see,” the Doctor was studying the wall intently. It seemed old drawings had never been taken down, new ones had simply been added on top. There was a wide variety of characters portrayed in the older drawings, some human, some more cartoon-looking versions of the four he knew. A boy giving out balloons, a stick-thin masked figure, a pink and white version of Foxy. ‘Balloon Boy, Puppet, Mangle’ the three names rose out from the Doctor’s subconscious, and he contemplated them briefly before dismissing them. He had more important things to worry about. He slid the door open slightly, scanned the room, and reassured that the coast was clear, stepped into the dining area.

Mike followed his progress on the camera, then switched through the rest of the rooms. Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, none of them had moved. That just left - oh no. He had left Pirate Cove unattended for far too long. The Phone Guy specifically told him to keep an eye on Foxy. Mike switched to Pirate Cove just in time to see Foxy running out from behind his curtain. Mike slammed the left door shut and shouted out a warning to the Doctor “Foxy’s coming your way! Hide!”

Just a few seconds later, a series of thuds against the door showed that Foxy had made his attack. Mike breathed a sigh of relief and checked his power. Down to 40%. The Doctor had better know what he’s doing.

 

The Doctor was at that moment crawling underneath one of the long tables in the dining area. Having avoided Foxy’s attack run, he was now continuing towards the door to the maintenance room. Darting from one table to another, he froze up as he heard the west corridor door opening again. Feet patted across the floor, much lighter than any animatronic should be able to move. Peering between the legs of a chair, he saw the curtain to Pirate Cove swishing, and slowly exhaled. Foxy must have returned to his proper place for now. Well that’s one less to worry about.

“All good at your end?” he spoke into the radio.

“Can you get a move on? Foxy drained a lot of power when he attacked,” came the rather stressed reply.

“Of course, of course. Coast still clear?”

“You’re good.” The Doctor clambered out from under his table and strode purposefully towards the far corner and the maintenance room. He was almost there when Mike shouted out a warning:

“Bonnie’s coming your way, get out of there!”

Centuries of experience had trained the Doctor to be very good at getting out of danger quickly. He threw the door open and dived in, somehow managing to avoid trapping his scarf as it slammed shut.

 

“Awfully dark in here,” the Doctor remarked to nobody in particular.

“The camera’s out,” replied Mike, “this place is falling apart.”

“Ah,” a disturbing idea was forming in the Doctor’s mind. He reached out in the dark room and his hand brushed against something large and solid.

“Mike… are there any spare animatronics in this room?”

“There’s a bare endoskeleton on the workbench.”

Well he wasn't near the bench. And this wasn’t cold enough to be metal. That only left one option. Slowly, he reached into one of his many pockets and drew out a torch. He switched it on and shone it in front of him.

“Ah. Hello. Mr Fazbear, isn’t it?”


	4. 3am

Mike flicked through the cameras again. The Doctor had asked about other animatronics, so he must have seen something in there. Bonnie and Chica were congregating on the main dining area. Slightly worrying but at least they were well out of the way. Foxy was back in Pirate Cove. Freddy was… nowhere. He wasn’t on any camera, and there wasn’t any sound coming from the kitchen. That just left one place.

“Umm, Doctor? I think Freddy might be in there with you.” Mike immediately realised that if this was indeed the case, the Doctor would probably be aware of it - at least until he ended up in a suit. “Doctor?” No reply.

“Great.” Mike slumped back in his chair, preparing himself to face the rest of the night alone.

 

In over 750 years of life, the Doctor had faced down dinosaurs, yeti, the Loch Ness monster and even Daleks. Being trapped in a store cupboard with a possessed bear animatronic was nothing new. Well, he would be hard pressed to find another time when he had been in this exact situation, but killer robots far in advance of what technology should be available? Now that was his specialty.

He shuffled around the large workbench in the room, putting some space between him and Freddy. The bear was even taller than he was. His eyes shone brighter than most robots the Doctor had encountered and the teeth seemed far larger than was necessary. Staring at that mouth, the Doctor could see why Mike was so scared of the animatronics. Child friendliness was clearly not top priority when they were built. Freddy followed the Doctor’s movements, but he didn’t seem hostile, just curious. Now that was interesting, but it would have to wait until later. Right now the Doctor had to avoid being killed. And the best way to do that is keep your foe distracted.

“Hello Freddy. That’s a very nice hat you have. Nice restaurant too. Well, it’s a bit run down, but I can tell it was nice once. It has… ambiance, you know?”

Freddy remained silent, staring at him. The Doctor tried stepping it up a notch.

“You aren’t that scary really. Mike seems really scared of you - he’s the security guard by the way, maybe you’ve seen him around - but you aren’t that bad are you?”

Still no response. Time for his trump card.

“Would you like a jelly baby?”

 

Mike opened up the cameras again. The power still hadn’t been fixed and there was still two hours left. The maintenance camera was still down and the Doctor hadn’t come out of the room. Freddy had probably got him. The only good news was that Bonnie and Chica were both walking back to maintenance as well. Although on reflection, that probably wasn’t good news for the Doctor. He closed the cameras and checked the power again. 15%. Not good. All he could do now was hope they remained distracted long enough.

 

“Well, that was unexpected,” mused the Doctor. He had offered Freddy his bag of jelly babies, and to his surprise, Freddy grabbed the entire bag, attempting to reach in and grab one but unable to because of his hand size. “That never normally works.”

Freddy gave up on trying to extract a jelly baby, and simply threw the whole bag down his throat. The Doctor decided he’d rather not think about where it went. He decided this was a good sign - very few monsters remain hostile after being fed.

“Right,” he continued, “now that we’re all friends, perhaps you can explain what’s going on here.”

Freddy turned towards the door, gesturing for the Doctor to follow. He opened the door, revealing Bonnie and Chica stood there, looking in at the Doctor with what little curiosity a robotic suit can display. They clearly planned to take the Doctor somewhere, and while he was hoping they were now non-hostile, he couldn’t help but recognise distinct similarities to a prisoner escort.

“Ah, the gang’s all here. Off we go then.” He strode out of the room, trying not to think about the three large, threatening animatronics surrounding him.

 

Mike was not holding out well in his office. He had made an attempt to barricade the doors, before realising there wasn’t enough furniture to cover both at once. Then he tried shutting off all non-essential systems, but discovered the desk fan was battery-operated and sitting in the room with lights off was not a fun experience. Eventually he settled on sitting in the corner, huddled under the desk behind his chair, waiting for someone to come and get him.

It wasn’t long before his nightmare came true. The lights dimmed, flickered then died. Mike huddled into the shadows, praying that he could stay unseen. A pattering of feet came towards him from the left corridor, and the bright eye of Foxy shone into the room. He stepped slowly into the room, looking around for Mike, who realised he was holding his breath and decided it would be a very bad idea to stop. Foxy stopped in front of the desk, scanning the room. Suddenly he spun around, throwing the chair aside and grabbed Mike by the collar. He stomped out the room, carrying Mike over his shoulder with impressive strength.

Mike was too petrified to say anything. His brain had gone past scared and had largely shut down in self-preservation. In the small part of his mind that wasn’t filled with imminent visions of the inside of Fazbear heads, he was dimly aware that Foxy wasn’t taking him to the maintenance room. Instead, the fox was marching up the right corridor, turning off at the top and opening the door to the kitchen - the room Mike had never seen. Mike imagined half-complete animatronics fused with corpses; dead bodies being mangled up and turned into pizza toppings; but nothing could prepare him for what he actually saw in there.

The Doctor was sat on a work surface, with Bonnie, Chica and Freddy sat on the floor around him watching in admiration as he performed yo-yo tricks for them, like they were old friends.

 

“Ah, Mike! Glad you could join us,” the Doctor beamed as he entered. He lowered his voice to a stage whisper “take off your hat and jacket and throw them to me, quick. Don’t ask why, just do it.”

Mike was beyond questioning anything. He tore off his jacket and hat and threw them to the Doctor, who grinned and swapped out his tattered brown fedora for Mike’s cap.

“Doctor, what is going on?” Mike was feeling completely out of his depth. First the animatronics were alive and deadly, then the Doctor appears out of nowhere and somehow manages to befriend them, now they were all gathered together in the kitchen, along with a large blue box?

“Don’t worry about that, it’s mine,” the Doctor notices where Mike’s vision had strayed, “I hooked her up to the power grid, she’s powering the building for now. Something very sinister has happened in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, and we’re waiting for someone who might be able to tell us what it was.”

“Who?” Mike almost didn’t want to know - he had experienced enough weirdness for a lifetime. He also had a nasty suspicion he already knew.

“He only shows up on rare occasions. They call him Golden Freddy.”

 

“The ghost animatronic?” Mike was not pleased to discover his hunch was right.

“Yes, these four can’t talk, poor fellows. Only play pre-recorded songs. I’m hoping our mysterious golden friend can help us.”

“Apparently he’s a ghost, appearing and disappearing all the time. They say he’s all slumped over, like an empty suit with no animatronic in it.”

“Well I have a few theories of my own. The other four think they can summon him by all being together in the room.”

“How do you know what they’re thinking if they can’t talk?”

“Telepathy,” replied the Doctor, completely straight-faced, “Most species have mild ability, Time Lords in particular. Something about this place seems to be boosting it as well, possibly a miniature rift in the universe, those have a habit of creating psychics.”

Mike opened his mouth to ask a question, then gave up. He most likely wouldn’t understand the answer. Consciously ignoring the Doctor’s musings about ‘psychic abilities’, he changed topics.

“Why did you make me take off my uniform?”

“Ah yes. You thought the animatronics attack you because they think you are an endoskeleton without a suit. But in the maintenance room there was a bare endoskeleton and Freddy never tried to put that in one. He never attacked me either - I thought he was hostile, but he was just curious. Between you and me, I think I’ve made quite an impression on them.” The Doctor gestured back to where the four animatronics were, of all things, playing. Freddy was wearing the Doctor’s hat over his own, while Bonnie had picked up his yo-yo and was attempting to replicate the Doctor’s tricks, with minimal success. “So I got thinking,” the Doctor continued, “what makes me and the endoskeleton different to every night guard. The only thing I could think of was the uniform.”

“They don’t act like this to the day guard,” Mike objected.

“They don’t roam around like this during the day,” pointed out the Doctor.

Suddenly there came noises of excitement from the animatronics. The Doctor and Mike turned to look at the worktop in the kitchen, now inhabited by a flickering, semi-solid shape. Golden and slumped over, mouth hanging loose. Two words flashed across Mike’s vision: It’s Me.

Golden Freddy had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter length is a bit inconsistent, I'll admit. I wrote the whole thing out first, then divided it down based on where good cliffhanger endings are. After all, most classic 6-part Who stories slowed down a bit in the middle.


	5. 4am

The Doctor stared at the new arrival in fascination. He rushed around the table, taking in the golden suit from every angle, before pulling a silver device out of his pocket and pointing it towards Freddy.

“Just as I thought, a psychic projection,” the Doctor pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it, facing Golden Freddy, “Hello Golden Freddy. Or should I just call you Freddy? That could get confusing.”

It’s Me.

“Yes? Well, I’m the Doctor and your friends here - “ he gestured around at the four other animatronics, all stood to attention, staring at the centre of the room, “tell me you have something to say to us.”

Doctor?

“Yes?”

Are you here to help us Doctor?

“Well I always try to help out.”

There is something you need to see. There is a room. The others can’t see it. I need you to come and find me.

The slumped suit faded, then vanished. The Doctor looked around at the gathered animatronics and terrified security guard.

“Well you heard him. Mike, are there any hidden rooms in the building?”

“I don’t know, they’re hidden,” Mike replied, “I don’t get told anything in this job. If there is one, it won’t show up on the cameras.”

“A room hidden from the cameras and the animatronics… Right then. Come on Mike, we’re going back to the office.” The Doctor stood and quickly walked out the door. Mike had to practically run to keep up, and noticed with some concern that the four animatronics were also following.

“Why are we going back there?” he asked.

“There must be records of some kind. Floor plans, wiring diagrams, that sort of thing. Match that up with the cameras and we should be able to find our missing room.”

“Do they have to follow us like that?” Mike gestured behind him at the mascots currently filling the hallway.

“They’re just being friendly really. You’re not in uniform, so they don’t think you’re a threat.”

“But why would they even think someone in uniform is a threat?”

“I have a very nasty suspicion about that. One that I hope is proved wrong.”

 

The two walked back into the office, where the Doctor immediately threw open a large filing cabinet and tipped hundreds of papers onto the floor. “Time to get to work. There must be something here with a complete floor plan.” He started rummaging through the pile, picking up papers, glancing at them and throwing them away. “Bills. Old menus. Newspaper articles. Hmm...”

Mike opened a second drawer and began searching, taking considerably more care than the Doctor did. Construction records would be some of the earliest, it makes sense to look for those.

“This place really is in a state, isn’t it?” the Doctor remarked. He held up a profits chart, with a very unmistakable downward trend. “And the filing really is a mess.” Mike decided it wasn’t worth pointing out the filing had probably been fine before the Doctor touched it. “Why would they need to keep all these old menus?”

“I’ve found something!” Mike exclaimed, “A complete floor plan, from back when the restaurant was built. And you were right, there is a room on here. It looks like it’s just above the bathrooms.”

“Good work Mike,” The Doctor’s voice had lost it’s joviality. Hearing such a comical person suddenly turn serious was more concerning to Mike than any haunted animatronic. He turned to see the Doctor reading a newspaper clipping. He stared back with a grim expression. “Mike, what do you know about the missing children?”

Naturally Mike had heard the stories. They were even more famous than the ‘Haunted Suits’. “Several years ago, five children went missing at this restaurant, over the course of a few weeks. No bodies were ever found though, so nobody could prove anything. But people got creeped out by the idea and stopped visiting. Eventually this place closed down. The franchise was bought up by someone else, they opened a new restaurant on the other side of town. Moved all the animatronics over there, even built some new ones. Recently they tried reopening here, but it’s not worked out too well.”

“So I see. Well we should get to that room. The answers are in there.” The Doctor stood up. As he turned to leave, he spotted a receipt for a company named ‘Afton Robotics’, and mentally filed this away as important. “Come along Mike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else getting irritated by how the chapter number and title differ by one? Chapter 2: 1am. Just me?


	6. 5am

“This is the place.” The Doctor and Mike were stood at the end of an unassuming corridor. The Doctor had his ear to the wall and was tapping in various places.

“It certainly sounds hollow.”

“There must be a door, which means there must be a way to open it.” Mike reasoned.

“Well doors are a specialty of mine,” replied the Doctor, taking a cylindrical metal object out of his pocket and waving it across the wall. There was a click and a section swung away. “Sonic screwdriver, never fails.”

The pair stepped into the dim room, the Doctor somehow producing a large lantern from his pocket and shining it around. The room clearly hadn’t been used for years, and seemed completely forgotten about. Cobwebs covered the ceiling, everything had a thick layer of dust over it and a hole in the roof let a steady drip of water in, where it pooled in the far corner. Three arcade machines stood against the back wall, all in various states of disrepair, one missing a screen completely. The Doctor shone his light around the room, eventually coming to rest on not one but two animatronic suits. The first was familiar - Golden Freddy, still just as slumped and lifeless as last time. The second was an equally still rabbit, coloured the same gold as its neighbour.

“Hello Golden Freddy,” the Doctor spoke in a low voice, as though trying to avoid waking someone, “and Golden Bonnie?”

“Of course! Back when the restaurant was just getting started, they had two animatronic suits. Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie. Freddy was retired in 1983 after a malfunction, but nobody ever talked about Bonnie.”

“Something’s very wrong here. Why isn’t Bonnie covered in dust?” The Doctor poked at the suit, and a sharp snap sounded as something inside it sprung into place. “Spring locks to hold the mechanism in place? Nasty little finger trap, this.”

“And then some,” Mike agreed, “that’s why they were retired. Why did we have to come here though? What were we supposed to see?”

“Good question. Hello Golden Freddy,” the Doctor raised his voice again, directly addressing the suit, “we found you. Now why did you want us to come here?”

Hello Doctor.

The room temperature dropped noticeably, and though the suit didn’t become any more alive, its eye sockets shone with a bright white light.

This is where he took us.

“Who?” Any trace of the comedian doing yo-yo tricks was gone. This was a Doctor completely focused on his task.

We don’t know his name. Golden Bonnie. The Purple Guy. He told us to follow him here.

“Then what?”

We can’t remember. We woke up in the suits, in a different restaurant. He was there too. Then we were taken back here.

“We. Who?”

Me and my friends. You’ve met them.

“The other animatronics.” The Doctor turned to Mike. “Mike. I have bad news. We’ve found the missing children.”

“They’re in the suits.” Mike had come to the same conclusion. “How can they be in them? There isn’t room.”

“Maybe not physically in them, but inhabiting them. Transfer of consciousness. It’s not impossible, but I’ll admit I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

“And they were lured here by someone wearing the Golden Bonnie suit.”

“This ‘Purple Guy’,” the Doctor agreed.

“Who was a security guard,” Mike realised, “the uniform is purple. That’s why I had to take it off - they thought I was their murderer.”

The pair stood in silence for a few minutes until Mike broke it. “What do we do now?”

“Well, we found the missing children. As for identifying this ‘Purple Guy’... I don’t know. We don’t have enough information.”

“They’ve been here for such a long time though. Can’t we help them?”

“I wish we could,” the Doctor sighed deeply, as though he had been in this situation many times before, “I have some useful contacts, I can get this place shut down in days. Maybe even get a proper investigation if UNIT will believe the word of a haunted animatronic.”

“You think that will help them move on?”

“I hope so,” the Doctor started walking out the room, back towards the kitchen, “I don’t like leaving a job half-finished. I’ll make a few calls, clear this up. Then I’ll do my very best to find out what happened here. Well, here we are,” the pair arrived at the kitchen door, and the Doctor turned to shake Mike’s hand, “Goodbye Mike.”

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes. I’ve done everything I can here. And your job is done too.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s 6am. That’s when your shift ends.” The Doctor grinned, walking into the kitchen. Mike followed, and watched in amazement as the Doctor stepped into his large blue box, which faded into nothing before his eyes with a horrendous noise.

“What was that?” Mike turned to see the day shift guard, Fritz he thought his name was, staring with equal amazement at where the box was.

Mike smiled. “It’s a long story.”

 

Deep in the Time Vortex, a blue box spun improbably. Inside it’s equally improbably large interior, the Doctor paced up and down, occasionally adjusting levers on the hexagonal control panel in the centre. He had one lead. Afton Robotics. They made the animatronics, maybe they knew something about how souls could become attached to them. It was a long shot, but worth looking in to. He flicked a few switches and pulled a large red lever, and the TARDIS spun away towards its destination.

 

Mike sat in the familiar office, watching over his cameras. The restaurant had been visited by a team of ‘health code inspectors’ who took great interest in the animatronics and secret room. The building was due to be knocked down in a week. Someone was needed to watch over it at night until then, and he had gladly volunteered. He arrived just before midnight, hidden his jacket and cap in his bag, and settled down to watch the animatronics. And if they decided to pay him a visit, that was fine. After all, they were just being friendly.


	7. Intermission

The prisoner sat in his cell. It wasn’t excessively small, nor was it unclean. But the simple fact that he was inside it, not outside it, was particularly infuriating. The prisoner himself was a short, scruffy man with a mop of black hair and a poorly fitting suit, topped off with chequered trousers and a bow tie.

What infuriated him the most was that he shouldn’t even be here.

A visitor approached his cell. Dressed in deep red robes with a small but ornate collar, the prisoner recognised him immediately.

“Agent Meriath, Head of the Celestial Intervention Agency. What a pleasure.”

“No need to take that tone with me Doctor,” Meriath replied.

“How long do I have to stay locked up here for? I’ve already been sentenced you know. A change of appearance and getting dumped on Earth. Rather an overreaction if you ask me.”

“You got off lightly you know. The Time Lords have many ways to punish those who insist on interfering with the affairs of others.”

“And yet here I am, being roped in by you to do exactly that. I don’t appreciate it much.”

“These are vital missions for the High Council,” Meriath countered.

“Do they even know about them? Do they know it’s me doing them? I don’t think they’d be very happy if they knew you were letting me run loose across time and space.”

“I would hardly say ‘loose’ Doctor. Now do you want to hear about this mission or not?”

“I doubt I have much choice, do I?”

“No,” Meriath agreed, “you don’t.”

“Very well. What is it this time? Infiltrating the Sontaran weapons factories? Preventing the Daleks developing time-travel technology?”

“Nothing so elaborate. It seems you have some friends in the CIA, since you were specially requested. It takes you to your favourite planet, Earth, in the year 1987. There have been rumours spreading of” - here Meriath paused to check his notes - “a haunted restaurant? As you know ghost sightings are often associated with rifts in spacetime, but we have no record of any at this location. Your task is simple, investigate these rumours and if there is a rift either seal or report it.”

“Hardly seems worth my time,” the Doctor pointed out, “such a simple job, anyone could do it.”

“Your experience with Earth makes you ideal for being-” Meriath studied the Doctor’s outfit “-inconspicuous. If nothing else, I’d expect you to be jumping at the chance to visit again, though I fail to see the appeal of the place.”

“Well, I don’t suppose you would get it,” the Doctor said, “all right, I’ll do it. But this is the last time, you hear me?”

“Of course. A Time Ring will be prepared, we shall send you out tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to do a complete series with each FNAF game getting a visit from a different Doctor. However, I've matched Doctors to games more based on what would be funny than on actually making a coherent plot. So the timeline might get a bit messy.
> 
> Not that either franchise is renowned for coherent timelines anyway.
> 
> I'll be roughly going from the Game Theorists' FNAF timeline, and any details that make things complicated will probably be ignored.


End file.
